lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Freebird/Gallery
Screenshots Clara season 1 episode 11 1.png|Clara begins singing. Rachel Leia Maggie Isaac season 1 episode 11.png|Leia tells Rachel that she is impressed by Clara's performance. Maggie Leia Clara Rachel season 1 episode 11.png|Clara lies that she wrote "Free Bird" during the previous week. Luke season 1 episode 11 1.png|Luke waits for John to arrive, in the Green Room. Luke season 1 episode 11 2.png|Luke explains in Talking Heads that his new motivation tactic to get John to date Michelle is to threaten him. Luke John season 1 episode 11 1.png|Luke makes an ultimatum: if John doesn't ask Michelle out (that night), he will have no access to the van. Leia season 1 episode 11.png|Leia says that she and Maggie have thought up of a solution for them to continue being friends: The Luke Truce. Rachel leia Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 11.png|Maggie explains the Luke Truce to Rachel and Annabelle. John Luke season 1 episode 11.png|John tells Luke that he hasn't asked out Michelle. Leia season 1 episode 11 1.png|After finding out that John and Michelle both like each other, Leia calls John lucky. Luke season 1 episode 11 3.png|Luke tells John to pretend that Leia is Michelle and ask her out. Luke John Leia season 1 episode 11.png|John says that he thinks it would be awkward if the real Michelle asked him to dance. Luke John Leia season 1 episode 11 2.png|Luke dismisses Leia. Maggie season 1 episode 11 1.png|Maggie thinks of an idea to get her mind off Luke. Maggie Theo season 1 episode 11 1.png|Maggie explains a game that she and Theo could play. Mary Eva Clara season 1 episode 11.png|Eva secretly listens to Mary and Clara's conversation. Mary Clara season 1 episode 11.png|Clara thanks Mary for her compliments. Eva season 1 episode 11 1.png|Eva is disappointed in Clara. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 1.png|Eva confronts Clara. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 2.png|Eva proves her point to Clara, by playing the original version of "Free Bird". Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 3.png|Eva reminds Clara that the truth always comes out. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 4.png|Clara makes Eva to not tell anyone that she didn't write "Free Bird". Theo Maggie season 1 episode 11 1.png|A passer-by puts money in Maggie's hat. Theo Maggie season 1 episode 11.png|Theo and Maggie busk. Theo Maggie season 1 episode 11 2.png|Maggie asks Theo how much money he has. Theo season 1 episode 11.png|Theo confesses that he is not O.K. with the contest ensuing in a tie. Michelle John season 1 episode 11.png|John greets Michelle. John Michelle season 1 episode 11 1.png|Michelle tells John that she will put the fact, that he told her, in her project. John Michelle season 1 episode 11 2.png|John thinks about his mother. John season 1 episode 11 1.png|John awkwardly leaves Java Junction. Maggie Theo season 1 episode 11 2.png|Theo asserts that he and Maggie need to break the tie. Maggie season 1 episode 11 2.png|Maggie and Theo agree on a note to hold. Maggie Theo season 1 episode 11 3.png|Maggie and Theo hold the note. Rachel Clara season 1 episode 11 1.png|Clara accepts Leia's invitation. Clara season 1 episode 11 2.png|After being invited out by "the cool girls", Clara presumes that everything is O.K. Clara season 1 episode 11 3.png|Clara stands by the microphone in a transition scene. Rachel Clara Annabelle season 1 episode 11 1.png|Clara explains how she "wrote the song". Leia Annabelle John Rachel Clara season 1 episode 11.png|The girls carefully listen to the song (the original version of "Free Bird") playing through the speakers. Annabelle Rachel Clara Leia Maggie season 1 episode 11.png|After hearing "Free Bird" in Java Junction, Clara begins to exit. Isaac Mary Mr. T Theo Leia Annabelle Rachel season 1 episode 11.png|The musicians converse, about Clara's Lost & Found future. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 5.png|Eva promises Clara that she had nothing to do with the original version of "Free Bird" playing in Java Junction. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 6.png|Eva tells Clara that she should go in the Rose Room, to defend herself. Mary Mr. T Eva Clara Leia season 1 episode 11.png|Making the room silent as a consequence, Clara enters the Rose Room. Clara season 1 episode 11 4.png|Horror-struck, Clara sits on the stage, oblivious of the occurring events. Clara season 1 episode 11 5.png|Clara yells at the other musicians. Eva season 1 episode 11 2.png|Eva suggests a way Clara can prove herself: by writing an original song. Rachel Clara season 1 episode 11 2.png|Rachel reminds Clara that she is lucky to get a second chance. Michelle season 1 episode 11 1.png|Michelle says that she has been drawn in by the beautiful piano music. Michelle John s1e11.png|Michelle watches John play the piano. Clara season 1 episode 11 6.png|Clara sings. GIFs John leia season 1 episode 11.gif|Leia, pretending to be Michelle, bats her eyelashes in front of John. Theo season q episode 11.gif|Theo listens to Maggie busk. Michelle season 1 episode 11.gif|Michelle leaves her hiding spot. Clara i found my voice.gif|Clara ends the song. Official images Clara promo.png|Clara performs "Free Bird". Luke John season 1 episode 11 promo.png|Luke teases John with the fuzzy dice. Freebird CBBC promo.png|Theo and Maggie smile. Maggie season 1 episode 11 promo.png|Maggie smiles. John and Michelle season 1 episode 11.png|John plays the piano. Clips "Free Bird" Lost & Found Music Studios "Photograph" Lost & Found Music Studios Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries